Thoughts of Aaron
Ratchet and a few others went outside and discussed over the new friendship with Aaron and the knights. Ratchet: Wow.. This big team.. Sasha: I heard they are extremely strong and they can be useful if we're going to fix tough damages from the past. Alister: I don't know about them.. They might tried to replace us the minute we're trying to repair any corruptions. - Aaron then heard the conversation and listen in. Ratchet: You're thinking too much, General. There's no way they can replace us. Besides, Supreme Kai of Time asks us to repair the events we've already been through. If it wasn't for Reia, it would be impossible. Reia: The captain's right. You're getting too anxious for your own good. Jake P.: Please, Uncle Alister.. Trust them for us.. Alister: *sighs* All right, dear nephew.. Terra: Everything okay, Kiva? Kiva: Yeah. I'm fine. Terra: Alright then. Not too sure what Reia's thinking however.. Kiva: Hmm... - Reia sensed something when Kiva touched her shoulder. Kale: Everything okay? Reia: Something feels odd... Cabba: Like 'being watched' type? Reia: Sort of.. Look, I know Aaron is willing to help us dealing this corruption, but this is more difficult than they think it's going to be. This isn't going to go the way many heroes are thinking. Not anymore. Ratchet: Until now.. Just like Winnie the Pooh all over again... Reia: What happen to him? Ratchet: Many years ago, Earth has changed and Pooh Bear has got himself caught in a crossfire. We saved and protect him, but we splitted up from the time vortex. Sasha: A few years later, Kiva managed to find him safe and sound, back at his home turf. Reia: I remember that. Still, this paradox has already gotten everyone and everything mixed up, even Pooh, Sonja and Aaron. Jake P.: You don't think it's all because of the Throne of Fate, could it? Reia: Maybe.. For now, let's just focus about what we know about Erebor and Sauron's forces. - Aaron then head back to the knights and tells them what he just heard. He also tells them about his personal thoughts on Ratchet and the team. Kaito: Man, I never thought we would be teaming up with another adventure team, this is so great. Jake M.: *laughing* You said it! *notices Aaron* Hey cousin Aaron, what's wrong? - Aaron sits down talks to his teammates about what happened. Aaron: I secretly overheard Ratchet's team, and one member of the group, Alister, doesn't really seem to trust us. He believes we might try and replace them in repairing the corruptions. Megan: I had no idea. Aaron: Personally, I don't know much about their travels and I don't really like to ease drop. But I have a feeling that Alister is just trying to be careful and cautious. Keith: When you put it that way, I'm actually pleased that he's just being careful, it'll help us to try and get to know our new friends. Megan: Maybe we should tell Ratchet's team about our true enemy, the one behind all the Darkness spreading. What do you think, Aaron? Aaron: I think your right. We should talk to them when they come back inside. Agreed? Knights: Agreed. - Ratchet heads back inside and sees Aaron getting a little worried, just as Reia sensed it. Karai: You wish to speak to Aaron? Ratchet: Yeah, bring Kat along. Aaron and the knights came here for a reason. We already told him our reasons. Karai: I understand. - As they sit down with Aaron, more dwarves are entering the house. Reia: I know you have been eavesdropping on us. Aaron: *shocked* Yeah, I can tell that you guys are being cautious, and I respect that. My friends and I believe we should try and get to know each other for our journey. - All of the knights nod in agreement. Keith: We'll tell you ours and then it's your turn. Aaron: It happened back on our home world, we discovered a mysterious card game which we created into Miztykz, only to discover all of it is real. We fought various enemies in the realm called Mystara. Only to find our true enemy, he was revealed to be the leader of thirteen demon lords, his name, is Lucifer, Son of the Morning. He was the one who caused all this and turn an innocent child into a living black hole. We defeated him, and his demon lords, and thought it was the end of it, but we were wrong. Megan: Several days later, a man revealing himself as Alexander the Great told us of Lucifer's return and his rise to being darkness and corruptions into various worlds bringing demons into the realm of the living. He gained allies as did we during our travels. Keith: Lucifer is also the behind the birth of Kingdom Hearts, The Heartless, The Nobodies, and many more. Aaron: That's why we're on this journey. To stop Lucifer and his reign of evil once and for all. Now that you know our back-story, perhaps you can tells us yours. Ratchet: Optimus Prime has summoned Kiva to bring me and Clank to Earth and we did a first set of missions together. During the attempt to defeat Cell, Optimus has offered me the rank of a leader. Sasha: That was years ago. We have fought many opponents Hatchet has summoned forth. From Omega Shenron to the Daleks. We even fought an intense fight against Hatchet's full potential as a leader of the Dark Organization and we won, barely. Some time later, our son is born within Dreamland, it is Reia's choice to hide in sight until it's time to return to Earth. Reia: When we heard that Hatchet came back, so much stronger, I've gotten very worried about him. Kat: Huh? How do you mean about that? Reia: There are a lot of things anyone barely remember about me once, until I found a new family. I need to control my powers as a Super Saiyan God before I can go after Hatchet again. Ratchet: We knew this is extremely serious to Reia, so we talked to the Supreme Kai of Time and she became very helpful. Sasha: That's the whole story, Aaron. We don't have any other choice to pull back. Aaron: Whoa, I had no idea. But it does make me curious about Hatchet, and what is his link to a potential powerful enemy, any one in particular? Keith: Could you tell us? Megan: It may be someone we know. Reia: ..Hatchet is once a member of my previous team - The Time Squad. One day, Towa and Mira corrupted him to make him into another puppet. But instead, he became even more dangerous. He heavily injured two members of the team and vanished without a trace. I was grieving over the loss and have no one to blame but myself. Thanks to my masters, I found peace within myself and found a new family. Since our previous battle with Hatchet, in the Secret Panda Village, we have no idea who is he talking with. The only thing that matters, right now, is continue to grow stronger and restore Hatchet back to normal. Aaron: Gosh, I... I... guess now it makes sense. Well, this is going to be tough. But don't you worry now, we'll help in any way we can to help. Keith: We all will. Lewa: Heart promise. Reia: Thank you so much. - During the conversation, Terra spotted Kiva at the front door. Terra: Any more Dwarves coming in? Kiva: Some. I'm sure they'll be here. Terra: This house is impressive, but can be overwhelming. I'll have Presea and Genis setting a camp in the back. Kiva: Good idea, honey. - Terra and Kiva went to the backyard and sees Presea setting up a camp. Terra: How's the setting? Presea: It's coming along nicely. I must say, I didn't expect to have more Saiyans into the team, despite that they have nowhere else to go.. Kiva: Me either. But we have no other choice. They have no one else. Terra: I agree with Kiva. We need to make sure we're in the right side of things. Genis: I thought we already have because of the battle of the Dark Organization and the D.M.C. Kiva: What exactly is this 'D.M.C.'? Terra: It stands for "Dark Magic Commanders". It's a small organization led by Trisk. Ratchet lead a small group into the fight and prevailed. Kiva: Right.. Genis: Say, Kiva.. What's it like, taking a journey with Bilbo Baggins? Kiva: Long, but we have a lot of experience during the journey. Presea: I like to see them. Terra: I know. Kiva: Right now, all we need is food. Terra: It's a matter of time before the rest of the Dwarves takes everything in Bilbo's pantry. Genis: I'll prepare a few things here. Terra: Yeah. That might be wise, Genis. Genis: Good thing the food on the ship is still intact. I'll make some stew here. Kiva: Sounds great, Genis. Much better than the Dwarves' fight for the food. - A few miles away, Caulifla keeps an eye on Reia, who is helping Kiva with the silverware. Kale: Sis, why are you spying on Reia? Caulifla: No, I wasn't spying. Just look at her. That is Reia- The Saiyan of Hope. She has some kind of deep energy in her and I want to learn it for myself. Kale: Are you serious about wanted to be like her? Last I heard, her journey has been extremely rough on her. Caulifla: Well, yeah. But my point is, Reia shouldn't be the only member strong enough.. Kale: Her duty is to protect time. You hear what they said about the paradox? Caulifla: I know, I know.. If that's the case, I want to be under her wing. Kale: As Reia's student? Caulifla: Why not? Goku showed me how to reach Super Saiyan 2 again. Maybe her wisdom would have teach me a thing or two. Kale: I guess so.. I'll help too. Maybe she'll teach me about being brave and all... - Back at the campsite, Genis and Goku Jr. keeps an eye on the food. Reia: How's the food, boys? Genis: It's almost ready. Did you have the bowls too? Kiva: Yep. Spoons too. Raine: Good thing we have a few loafs of bread to share from the starship. They're from our pantry, if you are wondering. Ratchet: Right then. What kind of stew is this? Genis: Beef stew. Why? Kiva: Well, it's just smell good. That's all. - Genis served some stew to Kiva and tries it. Terra: How is it? Kiva: Well, it's not bad. Genis: Am I missing something for the stew? Kiva: No, the stew's good. It just needs some kind of flavor. Genis: About that, I tried to borrow one of the herbs from Bilbo's pantry. But, that didn't work out as I hoped. Presea: Here. This sage herb should help. Terra: Isn't that too strong for a spice? Presea: Or maybe some salt? Kiva: How about some pepper? Just a little, please. Presea: Here you go. Ratchet: Genis, this is a smart move. Having a different seat, that is. Genis: Thanks, captain. Say, who is this leader that these Dwarves are following under? Gandalf? Kiva: Well, it was actually Thorin Oakenshield. Ratchet: I'm surprised you still remember that name, Kiva. Kiva: Yep, I still do. Ratchet: So, Cabba.. Tell us about your yourself. Cabba: Does that mean we are friends now, captain? Talwyn: Since you have nowhere else to go, I mean, why not? Cabba: Well... I was born in Planet Sadala, was part of the defense force, took part of a 5-on-5 tournament with Universe 7, found my two friends on my planet, took part in another tournament.. And I guess you saw what happened afterwards. Ratchet: Was this 'Sadala' in Universe 6? Cabba: Yep. Too bad we can't go home like this.. Caulifla: We have nowhere else to go, captain. But this Erebor sounds like a place to be in. Ratchet: It's not simple as you think. Look, we made a promise to look after you three and that's what we're going to do. Caulifla: Are you trying to help us find some jobs? Talwyn: To be fair, you three are hired as members of this team. Kale: Okay.. Who should we turn to for orders? Ratchet: I am. There's a lot to get into, but right now, we better see Thorin. Cabba: How did you know? Ratchet: Pounding on the door. - The gang went around to meet up with Thorin, as he approached the front door. Category:Scenes